Copycat
by SupernaturalGurl
Summary: The guys go to Virginia where some weird stuff has been happening and meet a empatic orphan. Can she help them? Sorry Summary sucks but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Damn, life is so not fair!

Summary: The guys head out to Virginia where some freaky things have been happening and meet an empathic orphan. Can she help them?

* * *

It had been like this for awhile. Me moving from place to place, never knowing if I'm going to be staying for very long. Scratch that, I_ know_ I'm not going to be staying for very long. See, my parents died in a plane crash when I was five and since then I have been like this. No one wants me, not even relatives. The longest I've spent in one place was about a week. It's not my fault. They think I'm trouble but I'm not. I just know when bad things are going to happen and sometimes good things. Yet, mostly bad things.

"Evangeline, snap out of it," said my best friend Alison bringing me out of my thoughts

"Sorry, Ally, what's up?" I asked

"I've been talking to you for the past thirty minutes and you haven't heard a thing!"

"Talking about that. You are using up my minutes!"

"You called me."

I closed my eyes briefly and sighed. "Sorry Ally, I just don't know what's wrong with me."

I heard her sigh on the other line, "Its okay sweetie, I just was telling you about my new boyfriend James."

"Another one Ally? Slow your roll girl."

I could just imagine her flirting up a storm with this James guy. Her constantly laughing and twirling her strawberry blonde hair around one finger. It was a wonder how we had became such best friends. We are totally different. I have pitch black hair that stops at the end of my back right before my butt and dark green eyes. She had strawberry blonde hair that just went to her shoulders and sky blue eyes.

"You are spacing off again Eva," she said irritably

"Sorry Ally."

"You apologize too much Davis," she said

"Sorry. Watch out for the bin," but it was too late I heard a sharp cry form the other end

"Could've warned me earlier," she said pain in her voice

"Well, I'm not that fast!"

"Sorry," she said with a sigh, "I'm going to let you go. Good luck with the new family."

"Thanks I'll call you when I get there." I hanged up the phone and looked out of the window.

This was one of my longest train rides. I was headed to Fairfax, Virginia. Sounded different than where I was usually headed. It's always been the same place: the city.

Dean looked through the paper waiting hopefully for an article to pop out. Sam was sitting in the chair across form him eating away hungrily. Dean looked over the newspaper at his little brother.

"When's the last time you ate?" he asked

Sam looked up at him, "Yesterday afternoon. Why?"

"Huh, no wonder you're eating like there's no tomorrow."

Sam frowned at him but continued eating. Dean shook his head and then sat up straight in his seat.

"Yes, Sam I think I finally found something!"

"What is it this time?"

"There have been cases of animal mutilations in Fairfax County, Virginia."

"Fine, we'll check it out but only because we haven't had a job in like a week."

"More like two weeks dude."

Sam nodded and took a sip from his coffee. "Let's go then."

"Hold up I need to piss," Dean said getting up quickly and walking to the bathroom

Sam smirked and opened his wallet placing the money on the table. He turned to see Dean rushing out of the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Trust me, I'll wait till next town."

With that said they hurried out of the diner and into the car.

I opened my book and started to read but I couldn't focus. I felt this weird tingle in my stomach. I jumped up quickly and ran to the front of the train.

"Stop the train!" I yelled on the top of my lungs

* * *

Its so SG ish to end the first chappie in a cliff hanger. LOL. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! Thanks for the reviews:

JaimeCD: Haha, i knowyou fairly well! You are my idea giver! I dedicate this story to you! Thanks for the review!

Natasha Winchester: Thanks! I hope it will be!

Ghostwriter: Thanks! Well here is the next chappie, so you'll see!

* * *

Chapter 2: Accidents happen

The train kept going and now I was way past panicking. I yelled it again but they only looked at me as if I belonged in an insane asylum.

"I said stop the fucking train!"

"Miss please sit down," said a man to my right

"No! They have to stop the train now!"

Just then the train hit something and it turned over. I fell to the ground and a suitcase almost landed on me but I rolled out of the way in time. Another suitcase fell on my arm and I heard a crack. Soon the rolling stopped and I was hardly conscious. I reached into my pocket and slowly pulled out my cell phone. I pressed speed dial.

"Hello, there's been a train wreck. We're close to Fairfax. Thanks," I said hoarsely and hanged up the phone

Dean drove the car down the road and at the crossing listened for a train. He then saw smoke rising from a distance.

"Sam," he said, "Train wreck!"

Sam woke up at his brother's outburst with a start. Dean was already out of the car and his cell to his ear. Sam got out and followed after his brother. Dean ran to the wreck and noticed a teenage girl laying a few inches from the wreck looking as if she was thrown out. He ran to her and kneeled down.

"Sam over here!"

Sam came beside him. The girl had dark black hair and her arm was twisted the wrong way. Her face was turned to the side and she had a cell phone on her stomach.

"Good, she called 911 already. My phone is out of service," said Dean

"Yeah," said Sam dryly, "Better check out her head, see if she has a cut or something."

Dean nodded and did so. "She doesn't but her arm is obviously broken and she has a split lip. Also a few cuts on her legs. Go get the kit in the car."

Sam ran to the car and in seconds was back. Dean patched her up and the ambulance came.

"There's one here!" he yelled and looked back at her bloody arm

Two paramedics ran over with a gurney and hoisting her a top it. Dean and Sam went back to the car drove off. They had arrived in Fairfax and were at their hotel.

"Dean, I think we should check on that girl," he said as he flipped through the channels

"Why?"

"Well, you know: feeling thingies I have."

"Huh, maybe for once your ESP thing is way off."

"No, when I was near that girl I felt like she was different or something."

Dean looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "We're not going that's final."

"We have to," Sam said

Dean chuckled, "And why is that?"

Sam lifted his other hand and showed off the pink Razar. Dean smirked and shook his head. "You took her cell phone, nice one Sam."

"Accidents happen," he said with a smirk

Dean shook his head again. "After I eat and take a nap."

Sam snorted, "Take a nap."

"Shut up, I need my beauty sleep."

"Huh, that's near impossible."

"Shut the hell up and turn of the light Sammy!"

"Just for that: N-O."

Dean groaned standing up and turning off the light. "I thought you were going to eat first."

"Well, my lazy ass has decided against it."

Sam laughed and turned off the tv. He settled in his own bed and soon the younger Winchester was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Short and sucky, i know but i'll get to the intresting part soon! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing. Well, here is the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meetings

Sam and Dean entered the hospital and walked up to the desk. "Hi, we're looking for Evangeline. She came in here about an hour ago because of a train crash."

The nurse smiled, "I'm sorry she checked out awhile ago."

"What?"

"She was checked out awhile ago sir."

"By who?"

"Who's asking?" The nurse smiled at Dean batting her eyelashes.

Sam looked over at Dean then back at her, "We're her cousins. Cousins, yeah."

"Uh ok, um… Ah here we go, Joe and Nicole Briggs. Her uncle and aunt, oh, are they your parents?"

"Uh, no," Sam said, "We're from her mom's side."

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Ok, um, I know there's a Briggs farm just a couple miles up."

"Thanks."

They headed out of the hospital and back into the Impala.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a kid with juice stains covering his mouth on top of me. He smiled at me with his two front teeth missing. I _hate _kids; they're sticky, stinky, and stupid. The three S's, and for some reason are attracted to me. I found out it was because kids see angels and I guess they think I'm an angel or something. I just don't like them.

"Uh, hi?" I said

"Hi!" he shrieked

He was then lifted off of me and I saw a woman with short red hair pulled back in two ponytails. She had a sweet face on when she looked at me.

"Sorry, I'm your Aunt Veronica," she said sweetly

"Hi, I'm Evangeline," I said slowly

She laughed, "Yes I know. Oh and that's Destiny."

The little boy with blonde hair giggled and picked his nose. I grimaced and looked back over at the woman, my aunt, and smiled. She smiled back and turned around to pick up a baby. She turned happily and played with the baby's hand.

"And this is your little cousin Darcy," she said

The little baby girl reached out with her little hands, that were covered in spittle, to me. Aunt Veronica laughed.

"She likes you! Do you wanna hold her?"

I motioned toward my broken arm. She covered her mouth with her vacant hand. "Oh I'm so sorry dear, I forgot."

"That's okay, really," I said

"Alright, your Uncle Bob will be in here soon."

I noticed she had a hint of a New York accent but it was covered up with a country one. I slightly shook my head and turned towards the door when I heard it open. In walked a man with a dirty shirt, jeans, which also had holes in them, and a cap. I saw a tuft of blonde hair underneath. He looked at Aunt Veronica.

"You ready?" he asked in a gruff voice

"Hold on, meet Evangeline. Evangeline this is your Uncle Bob."

I waved but he only grunted back. I raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the bed. My legs weren't hurt just my arm and I felt a patch over me left eyebrow. Veronica motioned me to follow her and I obeyed. I then stepped into the back of the old truck with Destiny sitting beside me. He sat there staring at me with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked irritably

He pulled out of his pocket a half eaten chocolate bar and offered it to me. I smiled weakly and shook my head. He, still smiling, bit into it and started poking me. I looked down at the little boy with a horrified expression.

"Please stop."

He this time shook his head and offered me the candy again never missing a poke. I guessed he wouldn't stop till I take a bite. I reached down and took it. I broke off and piece and placed it in my mouth reluctantly. He smiled and took the candy bar, quitting the poking.

"This kid is demented," I muttered to myself

"No, Destiny!" he yelled defensively

"Whatever little person thing."

We arrived at this farm house. Oh God a farm, I've been in cities all my life! I saw an ugly hound dog run up to the car and bark wildly. I jumped back a little but then the dog climbed on top of the truck and started licking me all over my face.

"Lucille, get down!" I heard Bob yell

"Yes, Lucille, please get down," I said and she jumped back to the ground

I groaned started to wipe at my face with my uninjured arm. Victoria came around the truck and pulled Destiny out.

"Are you okay honey? Did that bad dog hurt you?" she asked Destiny

Destiny! Destiny wasn't the one who got slobbered on by this big, ugly, fat, evil animal! She should be worried about me! Now look, he's crying and nodding his head yes. The dog didn't even touch him!

"I'm okay!" I yelled throwing my good arm up and jumping off the truck

"Good," said Bob spitting in the grass

"Ugh!" I ran to the stables and shut the door behind me

God, it smelled in here but at least it was quiet. I turned to find a horse staring at me and for the second time in like ten minutes I jumped back in fright. The horse snorted at me and looked away. I walked cautiously around him.

"Where the hell is my cell phone?" I asked myself as I searched through one pocket then the other, "Crap, I must've dropped it in the crash."

I sighed and opened the stable door. As I walked out I felt the winter chill nip at my nose. It was so cold outside and my coat wasn't helping much. I pulled my coat farther over my cast. The ground was glazed and the grass was dewy. I sighed again; leave it to the boonies to be freezing cold in February. It's just not natural or is it just me? I shook my head and headed towards the little house.

"Hello? Aunt Veronica?" I asked as I opened the door

"In here sweetie," I heard her say from around the corner

"Where?" I asked

"In the washroom, I'm doing some laundry."

I walked to where the voice was coming from. Veronica was washing clothes in a big sink. A sink! I stared, my mouth wide open like I was being possessed. Se turned to look at me and laughed.

"What? Never done laundry before?"

"Where is the washer and the dryer!" I asked waving towards the walls and such.

"We don't have them. We do the old way," she said and went back to her work. She then added, "Oh, Eva dear, can you get the milk?"

I sighed but nodded, "Where is the fridge?"

Veronica laughed, "The milk isn't in the fridge; it's out side dear."

"Well, that's new," I muttered and walked out of the room and back to where I had entered

I opened the door and looked out. "Where is it?"

"In the ice box around the corner of the house."

I walked out of the house closing it behind me and walked to where it should be. Thankfully it was there, I opened the lid and reached in. I pulled out a pail of milk. It was damn heavy!

"Oh!" I exclaimed as my arm went all the way down.

I lifted it back up and trudged back to the house. Somewhere along the way I slipped on the black ice and fell causing all the milk to splatter over me and the ground. I screamed as I fell to the floor with a thump. When I opened my eyes there were two men hovering over me. I wiped at my eyes to clear away the sticky milk.

"Uh, hi," the one with shaggy hair said.

I groaned and closed me eyes again covering my face with my hands.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, well here is chapter 4 and thanks for those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 4: Showers

I walked into the washroom and turned on the sink. Grabbing the face towel I put it under the long stream of water.

"Need help?" I heard someone softly ask causing me to jump

I turned to see the guy with the shaggy hair, Sam, standing in the doorway. I stood there kind of speechless for a few seconds then shook my head and turned back. I still saw him in the mirror looking at me. Wiping off my face I turned back around to face him.

"Um, can you ask Aunt Vicky for a towel so I can take a bath?" I asked nervously causing him, this time, to jump a little.

"Yeah, sure," he said and left

I shook my head. He was probably one of those nervous, kind of geeky, shy, but totally cute guys. His brother seemed the complete opposite. He was more of a rough, sarcastic, bad ass. Just then while I was lost in thought the same person I was thinking of came and threw me a towel. Luckily I caught it just before it hit the ground. This guy, Dean, was still standing there. Leaning on the doorframe, like he was staring me down or even worse: checking me out!

"Um, I'm about to like take a shower," I said fidgeting

"Mind if I stick around?" he asked cockily

"Guy! I'm sixteen!" With that I slammed the door in his face.

"I like her," Dean said with a smile and walked back into the living room.

I shuddered and locked the door. Stepping into the tub, after I had taken off my clothes of course, I turned the knob. Cold water hit me and I screamed jumping out. I screamed again when I saw a gray rat at my feet looking up at me with little beady eyes. The door burst open and the two men standing there. Dean stood there staring at me, mouth wide open with a stupid expression on his face. I stood there shocked.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled finally and Sam grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me protecting me from the eyes of his brother

"Dean! Look away!" he ordered through clenched teeth

Dean finally looked at his little brother and started laughing. He was laughing absolutely hysterically. Sam shook his head and turned back to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently

"Rat!" I shrieked again pointing at it

Sam sighed and took out a pocket knife. He looked at me.

"Maybe you should look away," he suggested

I immediately did as he said. I heard the rat squeak loudly and flinched. I looked back and saw Sam hand the knife to Dean except that the rat was on the other end. Ick! I quickly looked away again.

"Alright, it's gone," said Sam and I finally looked

I looked back down at myself and then back up at him. He took the hint.

"Oh, um, bye." He rushed out of the room.

I shook my head and put my hand back under the stream of water to see if it was warm yet. Thankfully it was.

Dean sat down on the couch and Sam sat next to him. The teen they had just met, Casey, came in with a tray. She placed the tray on the small coffee table. Dean gratefully accepted a cup of coffee and leaned back. She smiled at him and then at Sam.

"So, Casey, have you heard anything about the strange mutilations?" asked Sam

She looked taken back by this but said, "No wonder you came here. It was either the strange but beautiful city girl or the mutilations."

Sam nodded and she continued, "Well, I heard that they think it might have something to do with this new girl."

"Evangeline?"

"Yes, Evangeline Davis. The one you met covered in milk." The teen almost smiled at that. "Anyway, they think she's some kind of pagan. This is a God fearing town."

Sam looked over at Dean who was happily slurping at his coffee. He hit his older brother on the leg so he would pay attention. Dean looked at him and then realized what he meant.

"Um, Casey have you heard anything else?" he asked

"No, that's all."

Dean nodded and nodded at Sam. They both got up and replaced they're cups on the tray. She stood up also and walked them to the door

"Well thank you for the info. Say bye to that girl for me will you," Dean said and walked out.

Sam smiled at the girl and followed him out and into the Impala.

* * *

Hey Ghostwriter, doesn't it seem that in every story,i write,that at least in one chapter it ends this way. LOL. Odd, anyway please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys im so sorry for this long long wait, a few things came up and got in the way. Thank you for reviewing and reading last chap! Well um, i again need a beta, so if u're intrested please contact me, by message or my email; Thank you and enjoy this chap!

* * *

Chapter 5: Thoughts

As the warm water washed over me I thought of what my life would be like if my parents were alive. Would I be happy? I don't know. Would I have more and better clothes then just two pairs ripped jeans (emphasis on the ripped), five shirts that were growing small, a oversized hoodie and a pair of Rocket dogs (courtesy of my last family). Ah, my last family, how nice they were… in the beginning.

_I pulled out my most valued books and trinkets from my locker after school and dropped them in my bag. I looked all around and then ran out of the school. When I got home I saw Shirley (my foster mother) sitting on the couch while watching TV. _

"_Hey loser, where've you been? You didn't come home with me after school today," said my foster brother Silver, his real name was Derek but his friends and family called him Silver and I called him Derry_

"_I met up with some friends for awhile."_

_He nodded, "Cool, I'm making some French toast. You want some?"_

"_No, thanks anyway." I sped up the stairs and ended up bumping into Ashley, my foster sister_

_Uh, do I hate her! Well, she started with me first!_

"_Watch were you're going reject," she said harshly and went down the stairs_

_This time I just walked into my room instead of replying. I then heard the sirens; I had left just in time. Derry burst into my room._

"_Eva, some one set the school on fire."_

_Ashley walked into my room, "Looks like you aren't surprised 'sis'."_

"_No, I am really."_

_She then eyed my bag and walked over dumping the contents on my bed. She shook her head with a smirk._

"_You knew, you took your stuff."_

_Derry looked at me, "No she didn't, there's a logical explanation for this. Right Eva?"_

_I had always loved Derry. I nodded._

_Ashley laughed, "No there isn't Silver. Stop trying to defend her."_

_She ran down the stairs and spilled to her mother. That was the end of that family._

I hated Ashley and loved Derek. Grr, did I hate Ashley. Well, that was only the last house! Here is another one. This one was kind of kinky if you looked at it the wrong way:

_I woke up from another dream of this boy in school. He was walking home from school and walked in the street when he got shot by a man in a car. Shooting, damn. How was I supposed to prevent this? _

_As I walked through the hall at the end of the day I saw him. He was talking to some of his buddies and laughing. I walked to him and poked him on the arm. He turned to face me and looked at me expectantly._

"_Um, I need help moving stuff in my room and I heard since you are on the football team that you can lift heavy stuff. Can you help me?"_

_He smiled, "Sure, just give me a minute."_

_Eww, I caught that glance. He better not think what I think he's thinking! _

Well, that basically ended with them finding him in my room and I think you already know what happened after that. I shuddered at that memory! Though he was cute… Anyway, that was actually funny. Not.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door and I jumped. "Hold on!" I yelled

"Get out of the bathroom reject!" Casey yelled banging on the door again

My mouth opened slightly and I shook my head. No foster sisters liked me. I got out getting dressed quickly and opened the door with sopping wet hair. She smiled with satisfactory then went in closing the door on my face. I shook my head again and headed to the little room they cleared up for me. I looked in the mirror and combed through my hair.

"Oh, hi…" I heard a male voice ask from behind me and I turned to look

A tall boy with messy black hair and bright evergreen eyes stood in the doorway. I smiled and waved slightly.

"Hi, um, I'm Eva, Aunt Vicky's niece."

"Oh right, I forgot that you were coming today! I'm Michael; I just help Ms. Vicky out around her. I'm no kin."

"Oh well, nice to meet you. Were you looking for someone?"

"Casey."

My smiled turned into a slight frown and I sighed, "She's in the bathroom, probably washing off the grime from her past sixteen years."

Michael nodded, "So I guess you and Case don't get along?"

"Exactly. I'll tell her that you were looking for her."

"Thanks," he said before starting to leave but came back, "Um, when you're done there, do you want to come to the stables with me?"

I smiled brightly and nodded, "Sure…"

0.0.0.0.0.

I finished putting my hair in a messy bun and then headed out. Aunt Vicky stopped me in the kitchen and offered me a fresh cinnamon dinner roll.

I took one of the plate and smiled at her brightly, "Thanks Aunt Vicky!"

"Your welcome, where are you going sweetie?

"I'm going to the stables."

"For what?"

"To hang out with that Michael guy, he invited me," I said after swallowing a big bite of food

She smiled, "That Michael's a good boy, don't you corrupt him now."

I laughed, "I'll try not to…"

* * *

I hope you liked! Please review! Again, i need a beta so if you are intrested please message me or email me at Thanx! 


End file.
